


No me arrepiento

by NaghiTan



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas [4]
Category: The Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Insano, Gen, LiveJournal, Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era momento de sentarse y hacer cuentas, elaborar planes y preparar emboscadas. Tenía que recuperar lo que había perdido. Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #04</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me arrepiento

**Título:** No me arrepiento

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** The Hollows

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Algaliarept

 **Advertencias:** Para los que no van por el libro ocho, tomo solo una peculiaridad, pero no creo que haya mucho spoiler.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga de libros **The Hollows** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora **Kim Harrison** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Era momento de sentarse y hacer cuentas, elaborar planes y preparar emboscadas. Tenía que recuperar lo que había perdido. Reto para la comunidad de Fandom Insano. Los Cuervos de las Navidades pasadas. Prompt #04

 **Número de palabras:** 775

 **Tabla:** Angst **No. Y Nombre:** 012\. Acompañante

 **Grupo:** Minutitos.

 

* * *

 

_“La verdad al cien por cien existe tan poco como el alcohol al cien por cien.”_

**—Sigmund Freud—**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Si sumaba ese número seguramente la deuda descendería considerablemente… no, ni aun así, la cojonuda deuda parecía no querer disminuir unos cuantos ceros, escucho risas detrás de él, trató de restarle importancia, porque, coño, hacer cálculos era primordial, ¡Relevante! Ah, pero su temperamento no era nada dócil ¿¡Qué demonio lo sería con todas las cuentas por pagar!?

Algaliarept miró a través de las gafas moradas y sonrió al ver a un grupo de demonios de no más de mil años, ¡Lo que hubiera dado porque Newt les arrancase la cabeza! Se levantó del asiento de la cafetería y dio grandes pero gráciles zancadas hacia la dirección de aquellos niñitos punk, haría que respetasen a sus mayores, les arrancaría los ojos, los mataría sin piedad, pero no podía, los demonios escaseaban porque la maldita Newt había matado a todas las hembras de su especie en uno de sus tantos arranques de locura.

Sin embargo, podía hacerles sufrir, un poquito nada más. Sus pupilas en forma de ojos de cabra se dilataron por la excitación y se relamió los labios.

—Muchachos— dijo con un acento inglés—, ¿De quién se están riendo, hijos de puta?— fue un caballero, enserio, nunca entraba sin primero hablar antes de dar un escarmiento, ¡Habían niveles!

—De ti, ¿De quién más, si no?— dijo uno de ellos, un demonio con la apariencia del clásico hombre americano cliché que lógicamente se proyectaban en las series basura que pasaban en Nunca jamás, ¡Oh! Tan solo con ver atentamente al grupito de cinco demonios le hacían casi suspirar de ternura, arrancarles las orejas y escupirles en el rostro, seguramente eran del tipo que no se atrevían a cruzar las líneas luminosas para llegar al mundo humano, _pendejos_. —Lo has perdido todo, Algaliarept. No eres más que un sucio demonio vagabundo que tuvo la mala suerte por toparse con una bruja que fue capaz de hacer que te quitaran todo.

Así que era eso, Al sonrió, claro que había perdido terrenos enormes y toda clase de humanos a los cuales había preparado por milenios para que hicieran una buena poción a como se mandaba y después venderlos a demonios holgazanes que no tenían ganas de enseñar y solo necesitaban un poco de desahogo, rechinó los dientes, ¡Tanto tiempo echado a la basura! Trató de contenerse, de no caer tan bajo. Porque saldría de la pobreza, había salido de la cárcel por haber revelado que la bruja, que tanto le dio dolores de cabeza, podía concebir demonios. Los brujos eran hijos de demonios que fueron malditos por los elfos para que los demonios se extinguieran. Pero los elfos no se fueron limpios de Nunca jamás, los demonios se habían vengado genéticamente, haciendo que muriesen irremediablemente de una enfermedad. ¿Quién decía que la venganza nunca era buena?

—¿Solo eso?— se quitó el sombrero de copa y sonrió sádicamente— Lástima que ustedes son solo cinco, si fueran más… no, no les doy esperanzas.

.

 

.

 

.

 

—Deme un Latte grande, doble espresso de mezcla Italiana. Con poca espuma, extra de canela y un chorrito de frambuesa. Con leche entera, no descremada, ni baja en grasas, entera— Al dio su orden—, preferiblemente servido en una taza enorme de porcelana.

Rachel suspiró y miró su cartera, había invocada a Al para consultar algo sobre la magia oscura, pero terminó llevándolo a media noche a una cafetería, miró hacia el cuadro de bebés disfrazados de frutas y frunció el ceño.

—Deme lo mismo— dijo—, pero en una taza normal— sonrió burlonamente, el dependiente estaba temblando por el demonio que se encontraba delante de él.

Recibieron la orden y fueron a sentarse, Al se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, añadiendo más canela a su taza de café.

—¿Y qué quieres, bruja piruja?

—Deja de llamarme así—reprochó, una cosa es que el demonio fuera su tutor y otra es que le llamase de esa manera, que vestirse tan despampanante no era pecado—, quiero saber si estos hechizos le añadirán más cumula negra a mi aura.

—A veces olvido que eres idiota— se rió el demonio—, todas las maldiciones demoniacas tienen su precio, todas, no hay excepción, te he dicho que vuelvas a tu gárgola un compañero, así podrás pasarles tus manchas, además de que son buenos en sintonizar las líneas luminosas.

Rachel rodó los ojos, era lo mismo cada que aparecía.

.

 

.

 

.

 

Si seguía entrenando a Rachel y vendiendo compañeros amaestrados, seguramente recuperaría todo, Newt le había prometido eso.

Esperaría, siempre lo había hecho, esperaría y tendría todo.   


End file.
